Go the Distance
by SeverusMalfoy15
Summary: During the summer before fifth year Harry receives a time delayed letter from his mother. His life is turned upside down, and as he starts another year at Hogwarts, he is forced to determine how far he will go, to find the family he never had.
1. Breath of Life

**Breath of Life**

Harry Potter stared out the window of his tiny bedroom in Number four Privet Drive that overlooked the front garden.

Of course it was kind of hard to see outside because of the bars on his window, which his Uncle Vernon had put on before second year.

Harry sighed and turned away, looking around his dismal room, which consisted of faded green wallpaper, a rickety desk and a lamp that sat atop it, his wardrobe which had many drawings covering it, along with his bed, which had a threadbare, pale yellow cover on it.

Harry kneeled down on the hard wooden floor, and pried up a loose board close to his bed.

Inside were his most treasured belongings that he owned.

He pulled out his wand, which he had managed to grab before Uncle Vernon took his trunk and locked it in the cupboard.

Setting it aside he took out the photo album, which was filled with pictures of his parents, and his invisibility cloak that had belonged to his father.

Underneath his cloak, was a brown, leather bound journal.

Grabbing the journal, he put the album, cloak, and wand backs inside, and put the loose board back into place.

Hermione had given it to him for Christmas second year,

Standing, he turned around and pulled out the chair, sitting down at the desk and looked for a pen underneath all his drawings, and letters.

Finding one, he opened up his journal to the last entry.

_June 28, 1995 _

_It's been four days since Cedric was killed. Four days since Voldemort returned. Four days since I escaped from the graveyard. I should be sleeping right now, but I cant. Every time I close my eyes I see HIM, rising from the cauldron. I see Cedric's lifeless eyes staring up accusingly at me. Hermione and Ron try to tell me that it's not my fault, but I know it is. I let Cedric take the cup with me. I did nothing to stop the killing curse from hitting him. Some savior I am. _

Harry closed his eyes; he didn't want to think about any of that right now. It already haunted his dreams; he wasn't going to let it haunt him while awake.

_July 27, 1995 _

_Haven't heard from Ron, Hermione, or Sirius all summer. There hasn't been any unusual news lately, but I wouldn't really know seeing as no one has contacted me. I would write them, but I left Hedwig with the Wesley's. The Dursley's are still horrible. I sometimes scream out in my sleep due to nightmares of the graveyard, and Uncle Vernon hates being woken up from his sleep. I've tried to stifle it, but sometimes I can't help it, but not like he cares. _

"Boy, get down here!"

Harry sighed as he heard his Aunt call and closed his journal, making sure to hide it underneath his pillow before he went downstairs to see what she wanted.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" He asked coming and standing in front of her in the kitchen

She scowled when she saw him and thrust a piece of paper out in front of his face

Harry reached out taking it, and looked it over

Weed Flower BedClean out shedMow the lawnWater GardenPrepare Dinner

"Those are your chores for today. I am going out to the store, and those better be done by the time either Vernon or I come home."

Harry nodded his head

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

"Well get to it then!" She said walking out

He heard the door shut, and a bit later he heard the car start and drive off

Sighing, Harry walked outside, putting the list into his pocket of his baggy pants; glad he wore his worst clothes today.

Walking over to the shed, he grabbed a garbage sack and walked back over to the flowerbed.

Kneeling down he started plucking the weeds out, and tossing them into the sack.

After a while, he stood up and walked over to the shed and started cleaning it out, sweeping up dirt and leaves that had blown in there.

By the time that was done, Harry was sweating profusely, and desperately wanted to take a break over in the shade, but knew he still had chores to do.

So it was with much reluctance that he started up the mower.

He had finished half of the lawn, when Dudley and his gang showed up.

"Hey freak!" Dudley said walking up to him

Harry ignored him and continued

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Dudley shouted while his gang stood behind him snickering

"Go away." Harry said

"What's the matter, freak? Are you scared?" Dudley said sneering

Harry grit his teeth

"Of a fat lump like you?" Harry mumbled

"What was that?" Dudley said eyes narrowing

Harry turned around and glared at him

"I said I'm not scared of a fat lump like you!" Harry snarled

Dudley punched him in the stomach, hard.

Harry bent over gasping, as the air was knocked from him

He felt Dudley grab him by the front of his shirt, and pull him up by his face

"Really freak? What are you scared of then? Your pillow? You wake up every night, screaming. 'Don't hurt Cedric!' Who's Cedric?" Dudley smirked, as Harry turned red

Dudley let Harry go making him stumble, and fall onto the mower.

"No, mummy, help me! Help me mummy!" Dudley mocked while Harry sat there glaring up at them

"Where is your mum Potter? She dead? She dead!" He taunted, him and his gang snickering as Harry grew madder, and madder

He stood up, fists clenched

"Shut up!" He snarled

"Or what?" Dudley said crossing his arms

"What are you going to do? Go cry into your pillow?"

Harry had, had enough, and before he knew what he was doing, he drew back, and slammed his fist into Dudley's face, making the large boy stumble back and yell in surprise

Dudley put a hand on his nose, and looked at it, eyes widening as he saw it was bleeding

He looked at Harry, who was staring back in fear, but had a small smirk on his face

Dudley clenched his fist

"You better run Potter."

Harry took off, running as fast as he could, while Dudley and his gang ran after him

"You're going to pay for this freak!" Dudley shouted

Harry kept running, but he was growing tired, all he had, had the past weeks was bread, soup and water.

He jumped over the park fence, and ran towards the woods, knowing that if he made it in there he would be safe

Before he could reach the woods, his foot caught on a tree root making him trip and fall

Harry was just about to stand up when one of the faster boys in the group caught up and pinned him down

"Hey big D over here!" He called out

Harry struggled to get up,

"Get off!" He yelled twisting and turning, but the boy held him down

Harry felt himself be turned over and gasped in pain as a fist connected with him

"Doesn't fell good does it freak?" Dudley said sneering at him

Harry tried to get up, but was shoved down

"I don't think so freak. Come on guys, lets teach him a lesson!"

Harry tried to escape as the fists and kicks descended on him, but it was hopeless.

Curling into a ball, he tried to cover his head and make himself as small as possible.

After a while, Dudley and his gang grew bored and with one final kick from Dudley they walked off to go pick on another kid.

Harry lied there, before forcing himself to push up, and hobble back to Number Four.

He cursed when he saw his Aunts car in the drive, knowing he hadn't finished the yard or started dinner.

Harry saw his Aunt standing at the back porch, a fierce scowl on her face and Harry winced knowing it was not going to be a good night.

"Hello Aunt Petunia." He said quietly

"What have you been doing?" She shrieked

"I assign you _a few_ chores, and you decided to go run off! Explain boy!"

"I was doing my chores, when Dudley came up, and started taunting me!" Harry said and instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say

"Oh so its all Dudley fault is it? Well you can explain it to your Uncle once he comes home. Now get inside and make dinner." She spat looking at him in disgust

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said walking inside

He got out pots and pans, and turned on the stove.

Pulling out the steaks he unwrapped them, and put them into the pan.

He sprinkled some seasoning onto them, and then flipped them over, sprinkling seasoning onto that side.

Then he put the pan on the stove, and walked over to the fridge to pull out the can of corn, and carrots.

Opening the corn he poured them into the pot, and placed it over the stove.

Harry did the same to the carrots, and then he walked over to the table and started setting it.

He poured Dudley a glass of soda, and Vernon and Petunia their favorite wine.

He took the pots off the stove, and scooped some corn, and steamed carrots onto each plate.

Next he turned off the stove and placed a piece of steak onto each plate.

Placing the dishes in the sink, Harry tried to ignore the wonderful smells, and his growling stomach as he washed the pots and pans.

He had just finished washing the last pot when Aunt Petunia walked into the room, sneering at him

"Go, change and then come back down here. I will not have you stink up my house."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said, heading up the stairs he grabbed clean clothes and hoped into the shower making sure to not have the water to warm, or his Aunt would be even more upset at him then she was.

He stepped out after two minutes, changed and then put on his glasses, and started cleaning up the bathroom.

Walking back downstairs Harry froze as he heard his Uncles car door slam, and then the big man himself walk through the door.

He hung his coat up, and then turned and scowled as he spotted Harry.

"Boy! Get down here this minute!" He said his pudgy face turning red

Harry quickly walked down the stairs and hurried over to his Uncle, stopping just out of arms length.

"Care to explain why the lawn is only half mowed, and why the mower is just sitting out there on display!"

Harry was about to respond when Petunia walked in, arms crossed and glared at Harry

"Vernon, today before I left I assigned the boy some simple chores, one of them being to mow the lawn. When I got home I found the lawn just like it is now. Then the boy came back all dirty, from wherever he had run off to, and tried to blame Dudley for his behavior!"

"You what!"

Harry cringed as his Uncle turned to him, face purple and angry glint in his eyes

"Dudley was taunting me! Then him and his gang started to pound on me!"

Harry fell silent when Uncle Vernon reached out and slapped him hard across the face

"Don't you dare blame Dudley, if anything you can thank him for trying to keep you in line!"

Harry kept his head bowed as his Uncle started yelling at him, only to look up whenever the door opened and he heard his Aunt gasp in horror

Standing there, was Dudley, bruised nose, and dried blood on his shirt and face.

"My poor Diddykins! What happened?" His Aunt said running over and hugging him

"Who did this to you son?" Vernon asked

Dudley pointed to where Harry was standing, and he cringed, knowing what was to follow…

"You did this? You did this!" Aunt Petunia shrieked

Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the shoulder, digging his fingers into his skin and started shaking him

"What did you do boy!" He yelled, spit flying onto Harry's pale, face

"I-I didn't mean to!"

He yelled in surprise as his Uncles fist connected with his face making him fall back into the wall

"How dare you touch my son!" Vernon snarled

"Come on Dudley, let's get you cleaned up."

Harry watched his Aunt and cousin leave the room, and looked at his Uncle in fear as he started to take off his belt

"You've had this coming for a long time now freak. Now stand up, and put your hands against the wall. NOW!" Vernon yelled making Harry jump

He quickly did as he was told, and prepared himself for the pain.

This was the second time his Uncle had used the belt on him. The first time was when he was seven and he used magic to transport him to the roof.

Harry was brought from his thoughts, when the belt connected with his back making him bit his lip to keep from shouting.

"Take off your shirt boy!" His Uncle yelled

Harry did, even more scared, this hadn't happened before

He gasped when the leather cracked against his skin; it hurt a lot more without the fabric there to protect from some of the blows.

Harry bit his lip drawing blood as his Uncle continued to hit him many more times, till he could barely stand.

On the last strike, Harry collapsed, his shaky knees giving out

"Get up boy!" Vernon said grabbing him by the neck and dragging him up

Harry moaned, and let himself be dragged over to the cupboard

"No, please…" He whimpered as his Uncle opened the small door and shoved him inside

"Shut up freak! Stay in here and don't make a sound, or else!" Vernon kicked his bruised and bleeding nephew and then slammed the door shut, just as Petunia and Dudley came downstairs.

Harry willed his body to fall unconscious, but sadly that didn't happen.

He was forced to lie there in pain, and listen to his relatives eat the food he had prepared and know that he wasn't going to get any.

After what seemed an eternity, his aunt came over and threw open the door, sneering down at him

"Get up, and go wash the dishes. You are to throw the leftovers into the trash, and believe me boy I will know if you steal any! Now get!" She turned and walked into the kitchen

Harry bit his already bruised lip as he pushed himself up, and stumbled into the kitchen

It took a lot longer than usual for him to wash and dry the dishes, and by the time he finished he could barely stand.

He hobbled back over to the cupboard, and felt his aunt push him inside and heard her lock the door.

"Maybe that'll teach you to not hurt Dudley again!" She hissed

Harry sighed hearing her walk away, and curled up into himself.

The last thing he saw before passing out was the small, messy drawing hanging on the door that read; **Harry's Room**


	2. Secrets

Harry spent the next three days locked in his cupboard, only being let out to use the bathroom.

Finally he was let out, and after being made to apologize to Dudley, he was allowed to return to his room.

The first thing Harry did, was go to the bathroom, and get a rag and scrub off all the dried blood, and try to clean his wounds out as best as possible.

Once he did that, he walked back to his room, and changed into clean jeans, and a green baggy t-shirt.

He lay down on his stomach in bed, and closed his eyes, thankful for the soft mattress, and being able to stretch out.

Harry felt something hard under his pillow, and when he lifted it up, he saw that it was his journal.

Taking it out, he sat up and flipped to the last entry, and stared at the date.

Today was July 31, his birthday!

Harry, reached over to his desk and grabbed a pen, sitting back down on his bed

_July 31, 1995 _

_Happy Birthday to me! Hopefully my friends or Sirius will write today. I'm extremely sore from the other day. Not only did Dudley and his gang pound on me, but so did Uncle Vernon! I spent several days locked in my cupboard. I've never been more thankful for this room, and my bed than before. _

He closed the journal, set the pen down on the desk and bent down, lifting up the board.

He placed his journal inside, put the board back into place and stood up.

Harry lay back down in bed, and closed his eyes falling asleep several minutes later.

He was awoken by his Aunts shrill voice calling out.

"Boy!"

Harry sat up, yawning, and went downstairs to see what she wanted.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" He asked

"Clean off the table, do the dishes, and then you may eat."

Harry brightened at that

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

He walked over and started clearing off the table.

He brought the dishes over, and placed them into the soapy water, and stuck his hands in.

Harry cried out and quickly pulled his hands out of the scalding water.

He bit his lip, and reluctantly put his hands back in, knowing that if he didn't finish than he would never get to eat.

He scrubbed the dishes as fast as he could, but once he finished his hands were raw.

Harry sighed, couldn't they ever give him a break?

Shaking his head, he walked into the living room where his relatives were sitting on the couch watching the T.V.

"I've finished Aunt Petunia." He said quietly

"Then go eat and pick up once you're done!" She said not even turning around and looking at him

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Harry turned around and walked back into the kitchen, sitting down at the table were a bowl of cold soup, piece of bread, and glass of water sat.

He picked up the spoon, wincing as the metal dug into his tender skin.

Adjusting the spoon to where it wouldn't hurt his hand as badly, he dug into his meager meal.

Harry drained his glass, and stood up carrying his dishes over to the sink, where he washed and dried them, before putting them away.

He quietly walked up the stairs, and into his bedroom.

Harry sat down at his desk, being careful to not lean against the back of the chair.

Sighing, he looked at his cluttered desk, and started picking it up, putting his drawings in a pile, and picking up his spilled cup of pencils, and pens.

Harry took out an unfinished sketch of Ron, and decided to complete it.

After all drawing would give him something to do, besides focus on the pain he was in.

Grabbing a pencil, he started to shade in Ron's eye.

It was a side view of him, and personally Harry thought it didn't look too bad.

He kept on drawing, only looking up when he noticed it growing dark outside.

Reaching over, Harry clicked on his lamp and decided to color in Ron's hair.

Harry dug through all his pencils, and noticed that he didn't have an orange, or even a red.

He thought about it, and decided to get more colors when he went to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies.

Placing the drawing aside for now, Harry took out another sketch of a snitch, and started outlining the wings.

Harry had just finished the right wing, when he heard a tapping on his window.

Looking up, Harry smiled for the first time in weeks.

There sitting on the ledge, was a grey barn owl, and attached to its leg was a letter.

Standing up, Harry opened the window carefully, and reached a hand through the bars.

"Shh, just let me get this off of you." He untied the letter, and gave the owl a small stroke on its head

"Thanks." He whispered watching as it flew off

He pulled his hand, and letter back inside, and quietly closed the window.

Harry sat down on his bed and eagerly tore into his letter.

He frowned in confusion as a photo slid out along with the letter.

Harry stared at the picture, where two kids, a boy and girl were holding hands and had their backs turned, so he couldn't see their faces.

At the top of the photo was writing-

S.T.S. & L.M.E.

Looking at the picture, he noticed the girl had long red hair, and the boy had black.

Harry started to wonder if the kids in the picture were his parents!

He smiled at that thought, and set the picture down, picking up the letter.

He unfolded it, and as he started to read the letter his hands started to shake.

_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this then that means that James and I, are dead. I wish I could have told you this in person, and I ask you to please read this all the way through._

_First, I want you to know how much both James and I love you. Never doubt that we don't. James loved you like you were his son. See the thing is Harry; James isn't really your father. Severus Snape is._

_You see Harry, during the war Severus was a spy, and he risked his life daily to bring us information about Voldemort._

_He knew that if Voldemort ever found out about us, he would be ordered to kill us. So together we came up with a plan, to pretend like James was your father, and I gave you a potion that altered your appearance._

_Then Severus had me Obliviate him, and give his memories to Dumbledore, so that once the war finished we could be a family again._

_I'm so sorry that you had to find out like this Harry, but you deserved to be told. Severus loved you so much, and it killed him to do this, but it was necessary._

_I love you so very, very much Harry._

_- Love always: Lily E. Snape_

Harry stared at the letter in complete shock.

Severus Snape, the man who had picked on him, ridiculed him, and hated him since first year, is his father.

This just couldn't be true! James Potter was his father, not that git!

Harry read through the letter, several more times, trying to make sense of it all.

James Potter wasn't his father, Snape is. Snape Obliviated himself, and his mum had changed his appearance.

Dumbledore had Snape's real memories, which meant he knew about Snape being his…father, and had still left him at the Dursleys.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, and let out a shaky breath.

So Snape didn't know about him, unless Dumbledore had given him his memories, but Harry doubted that.

After all his mum had said that Snape had loved him!

Maybe that had changed though. Maybe he knew, and still hated Harry.

Harry shook his head

This was so confusing! He didn't know what to think, or what he should believe.

He sighed knowing that this would be on his mind the rest of summer, till he could go back to Hogwarts and find out.

And how exactly was he supposed to find out? Was he just supposed to go up to Snape and say;

'Hello Professor, I got a letter from my mum saying you're my father, and I was just wondering if it was true?'

Yeah that would go over real well.

He picked up the photo, and stared at it.

Harry guessed it was his mum and Snape when they were younger.

He smiled, a small sad smile, as he stared at it.

Well, it was a picture of his parents after all.

He put the photo and letter down under the loose board, beside his other things, and covered it back up.

Harry pulled back his covers and clicked off his lamp, before crawling into bed.

He'd look at it again tomorrow. For now, he was going to try and get some much-needed sleep.

**Thanks for reading! I'd like to thank my beta reader; HeronRainwater for helping me! **


	3. Where we belong

Over the next week the Dursleys kept Harry so busy with chores that he didn't have any time to think over the letter. Which he was kind of thankful for.

Everyday he'd wake up around six, get up, dress, head downstairs and start preparing breakfast. Then if he was lucky he would get to eat- a slice of toast, and start on his household chores till they finished eating.

After finishing the dishes, Harry would be sent outside to mow, weed, and water the yard before coming back inside and cooking dinner.

Sometimes if he did a good job he would be allowed to eat the leftovers. If there were any, usually between Dudley and Vernon there wasn't a lot of food left.

Once the dishes were washed and put away, Harry would head upstairs and fall into bed exhausted from his work.

Then it would all repeat again the next day.

Except today was Saturday, and the Dursleys were going to be gone all day to the beach. Harry was happy to have the house all to himself, but felt sorry for those poor souls that would have to see Dudley and Vernon in only their swim trunks.

"Potter, get your sorry arse down here!" Uncle Vernon shouted

Harry groaned and quickly got out of bed, and changed into a pair of old, baggy jeans and red shirt before heading downstairs.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry said coming up behind him

He turned around, and scowled at him

"Listen up boy! We are going to the beach today, and by the time we return I expect you to have this list," He shoved a list full of chores at Harry, whose eyes widened at the amount. "Complete. Do you understand?"

"T-This is crazy! I couldn't complete these in three days, let alone a few hours!" Harry exclaimed

He gasped in surprise when Uncle Vernon slammed him against the wall.

"You listen here, you little freak." His uncle spat

"You will have that list complete by the time we return, or else I'll give you a beating that makes the last one seem like nothing!" Uncle Vernon had wrapped his hands around Harrys' neck, making him unable to breathe.

Harry clawed at the hands holding him, trying to get air into his lungs.

Vernon started squeezing tighter, making Harry see black spots.

"Do you understand?" Uncle Vernon hissed

"Y-Yes!" Harry rasped out.

Closing his eyes he thought he was about to pass out, when Uncle Vernon suddenly released him making him fall to the floor gasping for air.

"Pathetic." Vernon sneered before turning and walking over to where Petunia and Dudley were standing by the door.

"Remember boy, that list better be finished!" With that, Vernon slammed the door and minutes later Harry heard the car pull out of the driveway.

Harry leaned his head against the wall, and closed his eyes till his breathing returned to normal.

Standing up, Harry glanced down at the list in his hand and sighed.

Harry figured he better start working on the list, though he knew it was impossible to complete. His uncle was probably just looking for a reason to beat him again.

Shaking his head, Harry took one last look at the list before stuffing it into his pocket.

He decided to start on the kitchen as that was always the easiest, and now he could eat whatever he wanted without his aunt watching his every move.

While cleaning out the fridge, Harry found some leftover sausage, carrots and an almost empty carton of juice.

Figuring his aunt wouldn't miss it; he ate the carrots and drank the juice, but threw away the sausage not wanting it to have been spoiled.

Once when he was six, Aunt Petunia had made him clean out the fridge, and Harry had found some leftover steak in the back. He'd been so hungry that he wolfed down the meat, only to sick up later while making dinner for the Dursleys.

Vernon hadn't been too happy about it, and Harry was quite sore afterwards. He never ate the leftover meat after that.

Once the kitchen was clean, Harry went and tackled the back yard, mowing, and weeding.

Then he came back in and pulled out his list, groaning when he realized only half of it was complete, and it was already six o'clock.

Sighing in frustration, he quickly went upstairs to clean the bathrooms.

After scrubbing the floors, and bathtub Harry was starting to grow tired.

Taking out the list he groaned when he saw he still had the bedrooms to clean, and the living room. Dudley's room would take forever to clean, and he was sure the Dursleys would be home soon.

Harry crumpled the list up and threw it into the bin, before putting his head in his hands and leaning against the back of the tub.

There was no way he would finish, and he knew Uncle Vernon was going to punish him, so what was the point of continuing?

Harry shivered as he remembered the feel of the belt coming down on his back, and the dark, cramped cupboard.

He couldn't help but wonder what Professor Snape, _his father, _would do if he knew how he was treated.

Harry snorted as he imagined Snape rushing in, and turning his rotten family into toads, before taking Harry away to his home.

Then he would tell Harry that he'd wanted him all along, he just hadn't know about him. He would ask Harry to live with him, and Harry would agree.

No, he couldn't think like that. Professor Snape probably wanted nothing to do with him and Harry shouldn't fantasize about what would never be.

When he was younger, before he learned that his parents were dead, he would dream of his parents coming and rescuing him.

And when that never happened, Harry gave up on that dream, but he learned not to think about such things because it always hurt more when reality hit.

Sighing, Harry pushed all those thoughts away and stood up.

Putting the rag and soap away he walked into his bedroom and shut the door before going over to his bed and lay down.

He closed his eyes, and was just starting to drift off when he heard something downstairs.

Sitting up he looked out the window, only to frown in confusion when he saw that the Dursleys car wasn't there.

A crash came from downstairs, and Harry turned around, his body tensing up as he thought about it being Death Eaters.

Slowly he crouched down and pulled up the floorboard, taking out his wand and invisibility cloak.

Throwing the cloak over himself, he stood back up, making sure he was covered.

When he heard whispering outside his door, he pointed his wand at the door, a spell already in his mind, and watched as his door was thrown open preparing for a duel, but faltered when he saw who it was.

"Professor Moody?" Harry asked uncertainty.

"Just Moody, Potter. Never really was your Professor. Now take that cloak off so they can see you."

Harry slowly pulled off his cloak, and lowered his wand, but kept it drawn.

He watched carefully as two more figures stepped out of the shadows, but relaxed once he saw who it was.

"Professor Lupin!" He said smiling at the man, who looked ragged and exhausted.

Remus Lupin gave a tired smile back.

"Hello Harry. This is Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" The lady to Moody's left who Harry noticed had bright purple hair said.

"Tonks, who prefers to go by her surname. Behind Alastor Moody, is Kingsley Shacklebolt-" he indicated to the tall, black wizard who nodded at him.

"Elphias Dodge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, and Sturgis Podmore."

"Um, it nice to meet all of you." Harry said feeling awkward.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, but what are you all doing here?"

"We've come to take you to headquarters." Lupin said.

Harry brightened at hearing that.

"The Burrow?" He asked happily.

"No, we had to move, but don't worry there are several people there who are anxious to see you."

"Oh, right well I guess I should pack up my stuff then." Harry said.

Lupin nodded.

"Tonks, if you'll stay here and help him pack we'll be downstairs once you're done."

Harry pulled his Hogwarts trunk onto the floor, and opened it up before going around his room and throwing his clothes, and items into it.

He grabbed his journal from its hiding place beneath the floorboard, along with the photo album, and the letter he had just received, along with the photo of his mum, and Snape.

Harry put them all into his trunk, and then started putting his drawings and colors on top.

Once that was done he shut the lid, and locked the trunk.

"Ready Harry?" Tonks asked.

Harry took one last look around his room, then after making sure he had everything he turned to Tonks and nodded.

"Great! Here let me get that for you then."

"There you go, Harry." She said handing him the shrunken trunk, which he took and slipped into his trouser pocket.

"Come on then. Wouldn't want to keep Mad-eye waiting!" She winked at him and Harry smiled at her before heading out of his room and downstairs.

Harry found the group waiting for him in the kitchen, and noticed that Lupin was writing something down.

"A letter for the Durlseys, explaining where you've gone." Lupin said noticing him looking

Harry nodded knowing Vernon would probably be happy he'd left early.

"Have you got your broom, Potter?" Moody asked

"Err its upstairs, I'll just go get it." He said turning and ran up the stairs to his uncle's bedroom.

At the start of summer, Vernon took his broom and locked it up in his cupboard saying it wouldn't do to have the neighbors see Harry flying around.

Harry entered their bedroom, and made his way over to their cupboard.

Pushing some clothes over, Harry rolled his eyes when he saw his broom tied up to the clothes rack.

_Honestly, does Vernon think that'll stop me? _Harry thought as he undid the knot.

Grabbing his broom, Harry made his way out of the bedroom and back downstairs.

"Good, we should probably go." Lupin said seeing Harry had returned.

"First I need to Disillusion you." Moody said.

"You need to what?" Harry asked.

"Disillusion you. Make sure you wont be seen. Your invisibility cloak wouldn't stay on while we fly." Moody explained.

"Oh." Was all Harry said.

Moody raised his wand, and rapped Harry on the head.

Harry shivered feeling as though something was traveling down from his head all the way to his toes.

Looking down at his body, Harry noticed that he wasn't invisible just blending into his surroundings.

Moody grunted and turned to the door opening it up.

"It'll do, now come on."

They all stepped into the backyard Harry had just mowed earlier that day.

"Wish we had more cloud cover." Moody said looking up at the clear night sky.

"Right, we'll be flying in close formation so keep up. Don't stop for anything, even if one of us gets killed keep flying east." Moody said

Harry stared wide-eyed at Moody, not as excited to be leaving now.

"No ones going to die, Moody." Lupin said

Moody just grunted.

"There's the first signal!" Tonks said pointing to a shower of red sparks in the sky.

"Mount your brooms!" Moody called

Harry swung a leg over the broom and anxiously gripped his broom handle.

"Second signal, time to go!" Moody yelled as another shower of green sparks filled the sky

Harry kicked off the ground, and watched as the others did the same before taking off with them.

The wind blew against his hair as they flew over the ground below.

Harry felt filled with excitement at being able to fly again, and for a while he forgot all about the letter, and the Dursleys and even the threat of Voldemort.

For just a moment he had no worries, all he thought about was the glorious night sky before him.

"We need to go higher!" Moody yelled breaking Harry from his thoughts.

Gripping tighter to the broom handle, Harry followed them up into the freezing night sky.

"Go south, there're some clouds we can get lost in!" Called Moody

"No! We'll get soaked!" Tonks shouted

Harry was glad when they decided not to fly through the clouds. His hands were going numb from the cold, and from holding on to his Firebolt.

"Nearly there, time to descent!" Lupin shouted

Harry followed them in a dive towards what looked to be a street. It was hard to see through the wind.

"Here we go." Tonks said landing on a patch of grass.

Harry touched down beside her, and dismounted.

Looking around, Harry noticed that they'd landed in a run down street.

Some of the houses had chipped paint coming off the sides, broken windows and doors, and there was a lot of rubbish lying out front.

Shivering Harry looked back at the group.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Hang on." Moody said stuffing a hand in his pocket and withdrawing what looked to be a silver lighter.

He raised it in the air and clicked it, and Harry watched in amazement as the nearest streetlamp went out.

Moody clicked it until every light was out on the street, before putting it back into his pocket.

"Now we don't have to worry about any muggles seeing. Come on, quickly."

Harry followed right behind Moody, the others behind them with their wands drawn and on high alert.

"Here, read it quickly and memorize it." Moody said thrusting a small piece of parchment into his hand.

Harry took out, and lit his wand before looking down and reading what the strip of paper said.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. _

**Hello everyone! I know its been a while since I last posted, but now schools over and updates will be more frequent. I'm so sorry about the long wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next should be up soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, its very appreciated! Also a big thanks to my wonderful beta reader HeronRainwater! :) **


End file.
